


Transform and Pull Out

by Tankbuster626



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Extra Thicc, F/M, Larger Partner, No one on this site can write vore, Smaller Partner, This Is STUPID, Vore, Weight Gain, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbuster626/pseuds/Tankbuster626
Summary: Just a short prompt I wrote with a friend out of boredom and procrastination towards my other works. So enjoy... maybe.
Relationships: Arcee/Jack Darby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Transform and Pull Out

"Jack, stop laughing, this isn't - _ Urp!-  _ funny."

Jack Darby couldn't help himself - the young man was doubled over with laughter, pounding the sandy dirt with one fist as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. He was currently watching his Autobot partner Arcee trying to wedge herself free from a garage door that had closed from the sides against her hips, leaving her trapped on her hands and knees with her front half wedged inside of a small warehouse while her 'generous' bare rump was stuck outside to gleam in the Eastern Russian sunshine. Well, more generous than it normally was.

"So… let me get this straight." Jack finally managed to breathe out once he fought down his laughing fit; despite being in a part of the eastern continent that wasn't covered in snow, he still had to wear a black, wooly winter coat to keep himself warm. "While I was hiding in a broken down truck, you had to fight  _ Strika-" _

"Yea…" Arcee's voice grumbled out; her tone only made Jack nearly break out giggling.

"A femme Con who towers over  _ Optimus _ , and could give Bulkhead a run for his money-" He continued.

"Yes, Jack, I’m  _ very _ aware of what she looks like." The two-wheeler growled. Out of all the cons in the galaxy to arrive on this planet, why did it have to be  _ her? _

"And at some point during your fight, where she was handily kicking your tailpipe, you just  _ ate her. _ "

Arcee felt like crawling into a hole and becoming one with the All-Spark as she gritted her denta against each other. Eventually she vented, and spoke up once more. 

_ "...Yes. _ Look, Jack, I panicked, alright? All I could think about was that stupid documentary Raf was watching yesterday."

That did nothing to stop Jack from breaking out into more laughter, causing Arcee to cross her arms under her chest and pout. The Decepticon commander had been a towering 60 feet tall, with a powerful frame to boot - easily capable of ripping Arcee in half if she managed to get a good grip on her. But, as it turns out, that massive stature would be her downfall, as Arcee would be able to slip away into an abandoned warehouse, with Strika barely able to crouch down through the open garage door. One thing led to another and Arcee would, literally, get the drop on her… and that's where everything went sideways. She had  _ intended  _ to just drop down and escape… except she mistimed her fall and landed on the Decepticon. Mouth first. Everything was a blur after that, filled mostly with the taste of motor oil and her jaws being stretched way farther than she ever thought possible over the course of half an hour. She barely managed to process the fact that she had managed to  _ swallow Strika whole  _ before falling into stasis lock from the sheer overwhelming fullness permeating through her chassis. Her body had promptly treated Strika like nothing more than an oversized Energon cube that managed to struggle in vain, and proceeded to melt her down and absorb every last trace of her over the next hour. That's when she woke up to  this predicament.

Completely digesting the ‘Con bruiser had done a number on her figure: she was left with hips wider than a truck cab that were now firmly stuck between the garage doors, with a fittingly monstrous almost heart-shaped ass halfway crammed into the too-narrow entrance behind her; the now van-sized orbs of soft metal wobbling with every movement she made and giving Jack quite the show. Quite a lot of that extra mass had gone elsewhere, however, particularly her waistline. Before today, neither of the two partners had considered robots getting fat was even a possibility. And yet, ‘fat’ was the only thing that could really describe how Arcee’s figure had ballooned out, with a softened gut so huge it rested heavily upon the floor in the femme’s crouched position and pancaked slightly against the concrete floor for several feet past her similarly fattened sides. And of course, her chest had seen the most growth after her aft and processor, leaving her with two giant gray balloons of soft metal hanging off her front that were far too big for her chest armor to have even the faintest hope of containing, even if she could reach where the metal plate had landed on the other side of the warehouse from when it had popped off in her stasis lock. Even her facial features had rounded out just a tiny bit, just enough to make her exasperated scowl look almost cute with those slightly chubby cheeks.

"You know, this doesn't have to be  _ all  _ bad…" Jack would finally murmur softly as his laughter died down, padding closer to his partner. He reached up to gently grip onto one mighty thigh and started climbing up it, making Arcee squirm softly to his warm touch.

" _ Ngh,  _ how so?" She grumbled softly, having stopped struggling and settled down with her head buried in her hands as her elbows rested on the floor. Jack said nothing, he just continued to make his way up until he was leaning against one mighty ass cheek - big and soft enough that he could snuggle himself into it like a bed. But that wasn't his main goal - the young man shuffled himself sideways until he was straddling the canyon-like crack between Arcee’s colossal cheeks. He then proceeded to wiggle and wedge his way further down in between those enormous orbs, his entire body from the shoulders down completely enveloped in Cybertronian assfat as he braced his feet against the huge femme’s belly where it compressed against the concrete beneath her massive thighs. As he wiggled in deeper, Arcee would squirm yet harder, but she couldn't truly bring herself to try and evict her tiny partner, and he damn well knew that. Working as best he could with his arms all but pinned to his sides, he slid his jacket off and tossed it aside, no longer needing it with the embrace of Arcee’s literal buns of steel - next were his pants, then his underwear, finally allowing his throbbing meter long, arm-thick monolith of a dick to plunge deeper into the veritable cleavage of Arcee’s ass, the fat tip just barely nuzzling against her metallic rectum.

"Now, the way I see it, we have two options~." Jack all but purred, his now-husky tone sending a tingle down Arcee's spinal struts. "We can contact the base and ask for someone to ground bridge over and help get you free…  _ or _ , I can plow your fat shiny metal ass like a wheat field until you can barely stand, and  _ then  _ we call the base~."

Arcee remained silent for a solid minute as she weighed her options, shifting her hips from side to side and to making her colossal aft sway and squeeze gently around Jack’s monstercock in a display that only made her lover throb and twitch all the more. Eventually, her shoulders slumped down, and her face rested against the concrete floor in mock-despair.

"You’re a raunchy fragger, Jack… but for the love of Primus, just make this worth it."

That was all he needed to hear - Jack wasted no time in closing the remaining distance to the promised land before him, bracing his arms against her lower back before shoving every last inch of his member straight into her ass and coaxing a genuine  _ squeal _ of delight out of her. Primus, it felt like someone had just shoved a steel girder up her aft and was just pounding it in with an industrial piston, but so much better - Jack mercilessly slammed himself balls-deep inside of her with every thrust as if his massive dick were the hammer of Solus Prime, but every impact was followed up by the young man pulling back at an agonizingly slow pace that made the two-wheeler just want to park her newly fattened ass on his hips and ride him until she’d drained him dry. Much as she craved more, however, Arcee was good and stuck where she was, and could only sit back in a mixture of frustration and incredible arousal, swaying her hips from side to side to make sure that Jack’s thrusts hit every sensitive spot she had. Alien alloys ground against steel as Arcee's massive hips strained against the metal frame they were trapped within - it soon felt like the whole building was starting to shake as Jack pounded her world into the next galaxy, her moans echoing throughout the building and her fingers digging gouges into the concrete floor.

"You - _ ngh!-  _ are such an  _ aft. _ " She managed to grit out even as her vision practically swam. "Teasing me - _ fuck!-  _ like I'm just a - _ haaaah-  _ two-bit plaything for you to taunt!”

"Hey, not my fault you can't take it slow~." He teased down at her, his hands sinking deep into the pillowy-soft plush of her rump as he held himself up; his thrusts increasing in speed and strength as he got into his tempo, his breathing getting heavier as he pumped into his larger lover like a jackhammer, her whole body vibrating and tensing as it was wracked with overwhelming pleasure. Minutes turned into what felt like hours as the young man went at it with a stamina that even a Predacon would envy, coaxing several climaxes out of the two-wheeler as he practically fucked her brains out. Eventually though, his own climax would arrive, and he would finally pump an enormous load into her with a roar of his own, splattering Arcee's thoroughly well-fucked inner walls with enough potent semen to make any femme jealous. After nearly a dozen heavy spurts, he finally fell limp, panting softly as he slumped forwards a bit to rest and letting Arcee finally get a hold of her bearings - well, at least she couldn't feel how stuck her hips were… now granted, she couldn't feel them period, but it was a small comfort to being stuck. At least her new frame was big and soft enough to rest upon.

"Satisfied little man?~" She teased back at her partner, who's response was to form a small grin.

"I dunno, maybe 3 or 4 more goes might convince me otherwise.~"

Arcee froze in what could only be described as a mixture of mild fear and subdued arousal. She looked back over her shoulder and -no, the look on his face suggested that he  _ wasn't  _ bluffing.

"...You do realize how cold it's going to get when the sun sets, right?"

"That's why I'm nestled here aren't I?~"

"Everyone's expecting us to be back by now."

"Uh huh…~."

"...You're not budging anytime soon are you?"

"Are you going to complain?~"

Arcee couldn't bring herself to say otherwise, settling in for what was going to be a  _ loooong _ night. At least she had enviable company~.


End file.
